


Yes

by xIreth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DRABBLE.</p><p>Katara doesn't know why this, in particaular, has to be how Aang and her brother settle things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Avatar: the Last Airbender franchise. All I own is the plot and writing. I am not making any money from this.

"I understand why we have to do this, but I still don't agree."

"Well good."

"Yes."

"Indeed."

"Quite."

"I see."

"As do I!"

"Agreed!"

"Indubitably!"

"Of course."

"...You win."

"Yey!"

Katara didn't understand why they always had to do that. There really wasn't a point, she mused. But at least it got Sokka to shut his mouth for a few precious moments. And Aang, too, for he usually gloated by just grinning.

But, really, Sokka shouldn't even put up a fight- they couldn't go into the Earth Kindgom town; not while the Fire Nation was swarming in it. But it's not like he would never eat meat again, and fruit was filling too.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I have arguments like this all the time (just seeing who can come up with as many ways to say one thing the most) for fun. And... I thought it would be cute and so something Sokka and Aang would do. So, this drabble is born.


End file.
